My Lovely Life Jouney
by Collina
Summary: Gara gara telat di hari pertama dan nggak sengaja nyolot pada salah seorang senior, Hari-Hari sekolah Nesia menjadi tak terduga.bad summary.Fem!Nesia Ganti Judul XD mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: OC, OOc, Geje, Abal maklum fict dimana man. Nesia centric. but not mary sue I think. DenmarkXFem!nesia, pairing lain menyusul**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saia. Tapi punya om Hide. saia cuma nyomot n pinjem ajaaaa**

Di suatu hari yang cerah, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam dan dikuncir ekor kuda. Penampilannya setengah acak acakan. Ia berlari menuju sekolahnya barunya. Hetalia Gakuen, tempat dimana Para Nation berkumpul dan menimba ilmu.

"aduh, hari pertama udah telat..apa kata dunia nanti," gumam gadis itu masih berlari. Sesampainya depan sekolah, Ia melihat gerbang hampir ditutup.  
"tunggu duluu...," teriaknya. Namun penjaga gerbang tidak mengindahkan permintaan gadis itu. Ia tetap saja menutup gerbangnya. Pikiran gadis tersebut bekerja cepat. Ahirnya Ia mengambil ancang ancang, dan kemudian berlari, dan meloncat melewati Gerbang tersebut (padahal tinggi gerbang itu sekitar 2 meter) Penjaga gawang, eh..maksudnya gerbang cengok. Ia pikir ada catwoman lagi ngamuk. Gadis berambut hitam itu langsung cengengesan sambil membentuk Tanda "peace" ahirnya berlari masuk meninggalkan penjaga yang masih takjub.

****  
"dalam Hitungan 3 Kalian harus Baris," terdengar suara TOA dari lapangan. Suara setengah membentak. Murid murid baru langsung berbaris dengan rapi.

"3...2...1...stooop..yang belum mendapat barisan silahkan berbaris di belakang membentuk barisan sendiri. CEPAAAAT" suara tersebut Makin ganas. Sesosok perempuan berkulit sawo matang tiba di lapangan. Ah..terlambat, bagi gadis berekor kuda tadi. Ia belum sempat berbaris.

"sial, padahal sedikit lagi" ujarnya. Iapun membuat barisan sendiri di bagian belakang. Hanya dia, sendirian. Yak, hanya dia yang terlambat, di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Wajahnya mulai bete. Bibirnya manyun manyun sembari mengutuki seseorang.

"uh..malaysia, udah tau hari pertama sekolah. Bukanya di bangunin malah berangkat duluan," ujarnya dalam hati. Seseorang menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Murid baru udah berani telat," cemoohnya. Muka gadis itu berubah makin nggak enak

"bukan Urusanmu,"hardiknya dan membuang muka dari lelaki itu.

"tentu saja ini urusanku nona. Aku kakak tingkatmu. Dan juga panitia MOS ini. Lihat saja nanti apa yang dilakukan komite disiplin kepadamu," bisiknya menyerigai. Gadis berkulit sawo matang tersebut menoleh. Dipandangnya pemuda tersebut. Sepasang alis lapis legit bertengger. Matanya bola matanya hijau. Mengingatkan pada harry potter. Pria dengan rambut pirang dan berkulit putih. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya  
"teruuus..gue harus bilang wow, Gitu?," . Pemuda tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum.,..dengan senyum yang sumpah nggak enak di liat.

"gadis yang menarik," ujarnya. Lihat saja nanti. Pokoknya aku jamin, Masa SMA mu pasti akan sangat berkesan. Ujarnya

"arthuuur, ada lagi yang terlambaaat," terdengar sebuah suara. Pemuda beralis lapis legit tadi menoleh. Dari jauh, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut coklat sebahu bersama seorang pria. Rambut pirang, jabrik 11 12 sama duren. Matanya berwarna biru. Arthur langsung mengisyaratkan agar pemuda tersebut berbaris bersama gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Kamu di panggi kepala sekolah, arthur," artur mengangguk

"terimakasih liet. Dan kalian berdua..tetap di situ sampai upacara selesai,: arhur meninggalkan dua prang tersebut dan keluar dari area lapangan.

Pemuda berambut duren tadi menoleh pada gadis tersebut. Ia mengumbar senyuman (lebih tepatnya nyengir). Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"terlambat juga," tanya gadis tersebut berbasa basi. Si rambut duren mengangguk. "kebanyakan minum beer kemarin. Jadi telat bangun deh," ujarnya. Gadis si sebelahnya sweatdrop.

"oh ya, namaku mathias,mathias kohler dari Denmark. Kamu?" pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri

"nesia, Ayunesia Kirana saraswati. Dari Indonesia," ujarnya.

"oh..Indonesia...Aku dengar di sana berlaku jam karet. Jadi nggak heran kamu telat," ucap mathias tanpa rasa berdosa. Nesia langsung memberikan deathglare. Tapi mathias tidak peka.

'bikin tambah bete aja nih orang,' batin nesia. Tapi melihat mathias yang cengengesan Ia yakin mathias bukan orang jahat.  
"well, berhubung kita sama sama telat, agaknya MOS kita bakal beda," ujar mathias. Nesia tersenyu,  
"sepertinya..yah..semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang buruk," jawab nesia.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka bercakap cakap, Upacara di bubarkan.

Bersambung ke Cahpter 2

Huweeee...Fict pertama...fuuuh...ahirnya memberanikan diri buat nulis beginian. biasanya cuma jadi pembaca gelap aja. makasih udah baca. di usahakan kilat kok apdetnya.

Priview ya..  
grazie mille~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: OC, OOC, Abal, Bahasa campuraduk, CrackPair, Typo, dan kekurangan lain. Agak panjang buat Chap ini**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Bukan punya saya, Tapi ceritanya punya sayaaa**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"manusia dua di belakaaang, yang terlambaat. Harap kedepan," suara tersebut agaknya memanggil Nesia dan Mathias. Mereka berdua pun langsung maju menemui sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pria dengan mimik wajah cukup stoict. Rambutnya bob yang (lagi lagi) pirang. Di papan namanya tertulis Nama VASH ZWINGLI. Sedangkan di lengannya terpasang kain dengan tulisan, Komite disiplin. Muka Vash agak angker juga sih kalau di liat. Walaupun sebenrnya cantik juga kalau didandanin jadi perempuan. Pasti Imagenya kaya perempuan moe tsun2 gitu deh. Nesia cekikikan sendiri. Sedangkan Mathias yang melihat nesia Cuma bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil bergumam –Kayaknya ni cewek udah agak stres-. Vash yang melihat nesia cekikikan melotot.

"HEI,YANG CEWEK. APA YANG KAMU TERTAWAKAN. NGGAK ADA YANG LUCU," Capslock author jebol gara gara Vash teriak super keras di tambah TOA. Nesia terkejut reflek menutup telinga. Begitu juga dengan Mathias.

"Hei, kakak rambut imut. Bisa pelankan suaramu sedikit tidak sih. Udah tau ngomong pake TOA. Bikin budeg tau," celetuk Mathias sembari mengorek telinganya yang masih cekit cekit gara gara suara TOA Vash. Vash mendelik ke arah Mathias. Nesia diam dan melirik ke Mathias yang masih sibuk korek-korek kupingnya.

"Kau..Tadi Bilang...apa?," teriak Vash, kali ini tanpa TOA nya. Nesia begidik ngeri. Aura Vash sudah 11 12 sama Aura kuntilanak yang mau makan orok.  
"PUSH UP 20 kali, atau nggak Gue Hajar lo pake Harisen!," Teriak Vash. Berhubung ngeri melihat Vash yang Kalau marah seremnya melebihi Wanita yang sedang PMS, Ia menurut. Nesia sweattdrop. Beberapa saat kemudian Mathias selesai dengan Hukumannya.

"Kalian ini, benar benar tidak tahu aturan. Baru hari pertama masuk sudah telat," Marah Vash

"Kami tidak terlambat kak, Jamnya aja yang terlalu cepat," celetuk Nesia santai.  
"KAU!di kasi tau malah nyeletuk, Skot jam 20 kali!," Perintah Vash. "kena deh, Gumam Nesia. Tak membantah, ia menuruti perintah Vash.

"tapi kak, kami punya Alasan sendiri kenapa terlambat," Ujar Mathias dengan Menunjukkan puppy eyenya pada Vash, dan..tentu saja tidak mempan.

"Alasan tidak diterima. Sekarang, Kalian di hukum. Cabut Rumput liar yang ada di Halaman sekolah. Dan pungut sampah di sekitar sekolah. Waktu Kalian 2 jam. Dan HARUS BERSIH," Ujar Vash galak. Ia mengeluarkan Stopwatchnya.

"terlambat 10 menit, Push Up 10 kali. Sekarang, Mulai," Ujar Vash menyalakan Stopwatchnya. Nesia dan Mathias kalang kabut menuju Halaman sekolah. Memulai hukuman mereka.

* * *

"aduuuh, Rumputnya masih banyaak," Keluh Mathias  
"iya nih..lapangan 20 Hektar masa hanya kita berdua yang mencabut. Belum lagi memungut sampah," Ujar nesia. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Pekerjaannya cepat selesai. Ia teringat menyimpan sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Segera mungkin Ia mengambil tas berwarna merah bercorak putih dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat berbentu bulan sabit.

"ahahaha, dengan Ini mungkin akan lebih cepat selesai," Ujar Nesia. Mathias tercengang. Baru kali ini alat unik tersebut dilihatnya.

"Itu apa Nes," tanya Mathias takjub dengan benda yang di bawa nesia. Bentuknya mirip sabit dewa kematian yang biasanya dia lihat di dalam buku cerita bergambar anak anak. Hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil. Nesia Menyerigai.

"ini namanya Clurit. Senjata dani Negaraku. Tepatnya dari madura," jawab Nesia  
"ah, Tapi bukannya tidak boleh bawa senjata tajam Nes?," Tanya Mathias lagi  
"buat jaga jaga doang kok, Gak papa. Bukan buat bunuh orang –walaupun bisa juga sebenernya-," kata Nesia santai. Mathias tertawa sambil Sweatdrop melihat Nesia dengan ganas melibaskan Celuritnya pada rumput rumput tak berdosa itu(?). Yah..memang rasanya lebih cepat daripada harus mencabut satu persatu. Dalam waktu 45 menit, rumput selesai di cabut. Sisa waktu satu jam. Mathias dan Nesia segera mencari spot dimana sampah bertebaran. Ternyata cukup banyak juga. Terselip di semak semak, di pinggir halaman, di depan kelas.

"Tsk, kenapa mereka nggak buang sampah di tepat sampah saja sih. Merepotkan orang saja," keluh Nesia. Padahal dia juga sering buang bungkus roti di balik rumput. Cuaca mulai panas. Mathias masih sibuk memunguti sampah. Tumben dia tidak banyak bicara.

"menjalani detensi?," sebuah suara berbicara pada Nesia. Nesia memalingkan kepalanya. Ah, Kakak alis lapis legit yang bernama Arthur tadi.  
"menurutmu?," Balas nesia. Masih memunguti sampah di sekitar semak semak  
"Exactly," jawab arthur "uhm..tadi aku lihat kau membawa senjata Tajam," sambungnya. Nesia Keringat dingin.  
"aha...ha..itu...errrr," kehabisan kata kata. Arthur menghela Nafas.  
"tenang saja, berhubung kau menjalankan Tugasmu dengan baik, Tidak akan Kuberitahu Vash. Oke, Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," ujar Arthur dan berlalu. Nesia Cuek, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Mathias, sebelah sini sudah selesai.," Ujar Nesia menggoyangkan kantung sampahnya. Mathias menoleh.  
"disini juga sudah nes, Lebih baik kita langsung buang ke tempat sampah dan lekas kembali pada si kakak rambut imut itu," Jawab Mathias sambil nyengir.  
"mathias, Kamu nggak ada kapoknya ya..Untuk aja Kak Vash nggak Liat. Bisa di rajam Pakai Harisen nanti kamu," Ujar Nesia. Mathias malah cengar-cengir sendiri. Nesia menuju tasnya. Dikeluarkan botol minum gambar garuda dari tasnya. Meneguk air yang ada dengan ganas.  
"Mattias, mau minum?," tanya nesia menggoyangkan botolnya  
"boleh, " jawab Mathias. Nesia melempar botolnya ke arah Mathias yang dengan sigap menagkap botol milik Nesia. Ia meneguk Cairan itu dengan ganas hingga habis. Sepertinya dia Haus sekali.

"maaf nes, minummu habis," ujar Mathias

"ah, tidak apa. Sekarang mari menghadap kak Vash lagi. Katakan bahwa kita sudah selesai.," Pinta Nesia. Dia dan Mathias pun Menuju ke Lapangan. Menemui Vash.

"lapor, Kami selesai menjalankan tugas," Ujar mathias pada Vash. Vash melirik Stopwatchnya. Masih ada waktu 15 menit.

"kalian Yakin dengan pekerjaan Kalian?," tanya Vash

"tentu saja kami yakin," jawab nesia. Vash mengangguk

"kembali ke barisan," perintah Vash. Nesia dan Mathias masuk ke barisan.

"Sekarang Kalian akan di bagi kelompok untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah ini," ujar Vash "Dengan demikian, saya minta kalian berhitung dari satu sampai duabelas. Dimulai dari sebelah kanan," sambung Vash. Para peserta MOS mengikuti perintah Vash. Mereka berhitung hingga Habis

"sekarang yang merasa menghitung dengan nomor satu, bersama Kak ivan," seorang pria berambut abu abu memakai syal melambai ke arah peserta. Peserta langsung merasakan hawa tidak enak.

"nomor dua pada kak Perancis," seorang lelaki berambut ikal pirang kiss bye dan tebar pesona ke arah para siswa. Beberapa siswa mimisan.

"Nomor tiga, mengikuti Kak Antonio," seorang berambit coklat dengan bola mata hijau tersenyum ramah. Sepertinya dia kakak yang baik

"nomor empat, mengikuti kak Gilbert," seorang bemata ruby, albino dengan rambut peraknya tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"kelompok empat, kemarilah dengan senpai awesome ini. Kesesesese," ujarnya. Nesia yang merasa nomornya adalah no. 4 Maju menuju Kak Gilbert.

"Nesia, Ketemu lagi?" Nesia melihat Mathias  
"ah, Mathias. Nggak nyangka kita sekelompok," Ujar Nesia  
"mungkin Jodoh," ujar Mathias sekenanya. Pipi Nesia semburat merah

"jodoh?," Gumam Nesia dalam hati

* * *

"Nah, adik adik yang saya cintai. Mari ikuti kakak gilbert yang Awesome ini mengitari sekolah. ," ujar gilbert. Murid lain Hanya mengikuti kemanapun Gilbert pergi. Ia menjelaskan setiap sudut sekolah. Tak lupa kata Asem terselip di setiap kalimatnya. Nesia meleng sendiri, tidak mendengarkan. Sedang Mathias nampak bosan. Ahirnya tour tersebut selesai. Dan mereka istirahat makan di taman sekolah.

"Adik adikku yang awesome, jangan Lupa setelah ini kalian Lihat ke papan pengumuman. Mulai besok kegiatan yang awesome akan di lakukan di dalam kelas yang tidak awesome. Membosankan. Oleh sebab itu, silahkan kalian lihat dimana kalian berada," Pintanya.

Setelah jam makan siang selesai, Nesia dan Mathias mencari nama mereka. Dan mereka menemukan. Nama mereka ada dalam satu kelas. Kelas X-5

"kita sekelas," pekik Nesia  
"hahaha, menarik. Mohon Bantuannya Untuk besok Nesia," ucap Mathias Pada nesia dengan gaya alay. Nesia meninju lengan Mathias

"aneh2 saja kau. Oke, Jumpa lagi Mathias," kata Nesia. Merekapun berpisah di Gerbang sekolah. Menuju Rumah masing masing.

* * *

_**Spesial Thanks bua Meme, yandereHachan, sama Mokakoshi yang udah preview ceritaku yang gaje...mana dikit lagi di chapt 2. Aku usahain di chapter berikutnya agak panjang. Masalah Typo..hehehe..memang keliaran. Aku sering gak jelas kalau ngetik**_  
_**XD**_  
_**maaf, maaf...**_

_**Masalah ide...entah kenapa tiba tiba muncul gitu aja. Tenang. Pairingnya masih banyak kok**_  
_**XD**_

_**buat chapt 2, mohon reviewnya..**_  
_**jgn flaming yaaah**_  
_**Grazie mille~~**_  
_***bungkuk, bungkuk**_

_**PS: Caranya bikin Note gimana siih..Aku binguuung**_  
_***nangis guling2**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpter 3**

**Tambahan: **

**Warning: Crackpair,straight,Hint DenxNes,EnglandXNEsiaxSomeone, Oc, ooc, mendangdut mendayu, humor gagal**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan bpunya saya kecuali om hide mau kawin sama saya #digorok**

**Hong=Hongkong  
Mei=Taiwan  
Luxie=Luxembourg  
Roman=Romania  
Lily=Lienchestein  
Zee= New zealand  
Paul= Australia  
Matthew-Canada**

Hari kedua MOS, dilakukan di dlam kelas. Tentu saja Hari ini Nesia tidak telat. Dia memasang 5 jam weker agar bangun. 15 menit sebelum masuk Nesia sudah berada di dalam kelas. Beberapa menit berselang, Nampak Mathias. Baru datang.

"Nesia, selamat pagi.," sapanya. Nesia menoleh

"Ah, Mathias. Selamat pagi ujar Nesia. Mathias menghampiri Nesia. Ia meletakkan yasnya di meja sebelah Nesia

"Aku duduk denganmu tak masalah kan?," Tanya Mathias. Nesia mengangguk

"Tentu saja. Di sini kan kosong," jawab nesia sambil tersenyum. Mathias terpana. Ternyata senyum Nesia manis juga.

"duduk semuanyaaa," Ujar kakak kelas yang berrambut abu abu panjang. Ada pita di kepalanya sebagai bando. Murid murid X-5 Terdiam. Kakak tersebut memperkenalkan diri

"perkenalkan, Saya Natalia,. Posisi Anggota komite Disiplin. Hari Ini saya adalah mentor kalian. Dan tugas kalian hari ini adalah pertunjukan seni. Silahkan mempersiapkan diri. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 10 orang. Umlah kelas 20 orang. Jadi satu kelompok bersepuluh," jelas Natalia.

"Sekarang, Bentuk kelompok kalian," perintah Natalia setengah membentak. Murid-murid kalangkabut Mathias dan Nesia, tentu saja mereka sekelompok berdua. Mereka mendapatkan kelompok. Bersama lily dari lienchestein, Mei dari Taiwan, Luxie dari Luxembourg, Hong asal Hongkong, Romen dari Romania, paul dari Australia, Matthew dari canada, dan zee dari New zealand.

"nah, sekarang. Apa yang harus kita Tampilkan?," Tanya Mei. Kesembilan orang Lainnya berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menari," Luxie memberi saran.

"boleh juga idenya," sambung romen. "Tapi tari apa yang akan kita tampilakan?" sambungnya lagi

"sesuatu dengan petasan," jawab hong tanpa ekspresi. Semua langsung sweetdrop

"ah, bagaimana kalau bernyanyi sambil memainkan musik," saran Nesia. Kesembilan temannya manggut2

"ah, Nesia Chan, tapi bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan musiknya?," Tanya zee. Mathias mengangguk dan ada bola tanda ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Kumpulkan saja sampah daun..botol plastik, kaleng bekas, botol minum di sekitar sekolah. Dan kita gunakan sebagai alat musik. Semua diam...  
"ide bagus,aku setuju.,"Jawab Paul

"aku juga," sahut lily. Begitu pula dengan Teman teman lainnya. Mereka setuju.  
"mengenai lagu yang kita nyanyikan, bagaimana kalau Lagu Iwak Peyek?," ujar Taiwan Ooc

"boleh juga. Aku setuju," matthew ikut ooc

"siapa yang ngomong?," tanya hongkong

"aku..," mathew nangis

"dare...?," Nampak beruang melayang Layang

"Matthew, Canada..." Matthew pundung

Kelompok Nesia mencari sumber daya yang bisa dijadikan musik. Mulai dari daun, pacir, gelas, ember pinjem di ibu kantin, piring dll

"nah, peralatan sudah dapaaat...ayo kita latihaaan," ujar Mei  
"Yeaaaa," kelompok Nesia pun Latihan untuk mengapresiasikan pentas seni dadakan tersebut.

* * *

Seluruh Murid Hetalia Gakuen sudah berkumpul di aula, Kali ini adalah giliran mereka untuk menampilkan pentas seni mini dadakan. Jumlah kelas di Hetalia Gakuen ada 5. Oleh sebab itu,akan ada 10 pertunjukan yang akan di tampilkan. Mulai dari kelompok pertama oleh kelompok sealand, dengan membaca puisi. Kelompok kedua dengan menari dipelopori oleh Vietnam, tetangga Nesia. Dan pertunjukan lainnya *sebenernya saya Males nulis karena kepanjangan* #Slaped. Dan Hingga ahirnya Kelompok 10, Yakni Kelompok Nesia. Mereka semua maju. Nesia memainkan _ecrek-ecrek_ yang terbuat dari botol diisi kerikilnya. Hong bermain dengan seruling pinjem dari klub seni. Mathias dan Roman mukul mukul kaleng. Sisanya menyanykan lagu Iwak Peyek sambil joget Ala Trio Macan. Termasuk Lily dan Taiwan yang OOC. Kelompok mereka memang paling heboh. Saat merka menari seluruh murid berteriak. Bahkan Gilbert menari Nari sambil teriak asem-asem-asem. Saat selesai, mereka mendapat sambutan yang meriah. Mereka menundukkan badan dan turun dari panggung. Saat yurun dari Panggung nesia mendadak HIV( Hasrat Ingin Vivis)

"Aku mau ke belakang. Nggak tahan," ucapnya pada Mei seraya ngeloyor. Nesia mencari Toilet. Yah, Hetalia Gakuen memang cukup besar. Sudah 5 menit berkeliling Ia belum juga menemukan toilet. Ditambah lagi sekolahnya sedang sepi karena semua berada di aula. HIV Nesia semakin Besar. Beberapa saat kemudian Nesia melihat sesorang keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ruang Osis. Nesia Menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Maaf kak, bisa beritahu dimana letak toilet?." Orang tersebut menolehOrang tersebut menoleh. Tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya pirang jabrik dan matanya hijau zamrud.

"Tentu adik, kamu cukup jalan lurus, belok kanan, dan kemudian ke kiri. di situ ada Toilet.," goda pria tersebut . Nesia manyun karena jawaban arthur alay. Pake manggil adik segala.

"oh, gitu..oke deh kak makasih. Habisnya dari tadi aku cari nggak ketemu," ujar Nesia.

"Apa mau aku antar?,"pria tersebut menawarkan. Nesia geleng geleng

"Ahaha, nggak usah kak. Nanti kakak ikut nyasar lagi. By The way Makasih ya kak, Permisi.,"Ucap Nesia sambil berlalu. Ia berjalan sembari menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Menahan HIV. Lelaki tersebut memandang Nesia yang menghilang dan iapun tersenyum.

"Nesia ya...Memang aneh. Tapi manis dan menarik," Bisiknya.

* * *

"Nah, Ketemu! Toileeeeettt.," Ucap Nesia. Ia menemukan sebuah ruangan berlambangkan orang warna pink pakai rok dan orang warna biru pakai celana. Ia men uju Pintu orang yang memakai rok. Namun sialnya pintu tidak bisa di buka. Sedang Toilet Pria terbuka dengan Lebarnya. Nesia mendengus. Namun karena sudah tak tahan lagi, dengan selebornya Ia masuk ke toilet Laki laki. Nesia menncondongkan kepalanya. Apakah ada orang atau tidak. Ternyata aman, Tak ada seorangpun di sana. Nesiapun memasuki Toilet tersebut mengunci, dan melepaskan semua Hasratnya.

"ah..lega...," gumamnya. Setelahmelepaskan hasratnya Nesia keluar dari Kamar mandi. Saat Ia keluar, Ia melihat seorang Alis tebal.. dan berbola mata hijau sedang berdiri di dekat toilet berdiri.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detiiik...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!," mereka berdua berteriak. Nesia spontan menutup kedua Matanya. Sedang Arthur panik menutupi sesuatu.

"YOU GIT, Cewek Mesum! Ini toilet Laki laki tau! Ngapain kamu di sini.

"A...anu..b-bukan maksudku...ah...," Nesia terbata bata. Wajahnya memerah. Malu. Arthur memandang Nesia dengan tatapan nggak enak.

"kau ini Cantik Imut begini kok hobi Ngintip. Kalu memang punya passion lihat pusaka laki laki, aku dengan senang hati menunjukkannya pada cewek imut sepertimu.," ia menyerigai sembari merangkul Gadis manis berkulit sawo matang itu. Sontak pukulan _Katak kembar_ melayang di dagu Arthur. Arthur mengaduh.

"Bukan gitu tau! Toilet Wanitanya nggak bisa dibuka. Sedangkan aku udah kebelet banget. Jadi aku Nekat saja masuk ke Toilet Pria," Kata Nesia membela diri

Arthur mengelus dagunya yang masih sakit karena terkaman Nesia

"Setahuku Toilet Tidak pernah di kunci. Kamu yakin udah coba buka,"

"Udah aku tarik sekuat tenaga, nggak bisa di buka. Suer deh," jawab Nesia . Arhtur cengok dan kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Hahahaha, itu kan pintu geser. Sampe Lebaran Monyet juga nggak bakal bisa kebuka," Tawa Arhur sambil memegangi perutnya. Geli. Semburat merah nampak di pipi nesia. Ia malu atas keseleborannya.

"Udah ah, Nggak usah di bahas. Pokoknya aku kan nggak ada niat buat ngintip," kata Nesia. Ia beranjak dari Toilet nista tersebut dan kembali Ke aula

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

** (Tamat, Bersambung ke Part 4) **

**Ahahaha, Sampai chp 3 juga. Makasih buat yang berkenan dengan lancar. Cuma sejam doang. Hehehe**

**Oh ya, Yang ngasi tau letak Toiletnya disana itu Nethere XD**

**Semoga bisa berjalan dengan lancar fict ini dan semoga berkenan di hati para Readers akan ke Gejean Saia . Segala Kekurangan dan saran di terima dengan senang hati. Asal nggak nge falame ajah *pidato ala pak esb*ye #diamukMassa**

**Di tunggu Reviewnya**

**Grazie mille, Muchas Gracias ~~**

**~Collina~**


End file.
